


i could use a shooting star right now

by drywitticisms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Emotional Affair, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Infidelity, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drywitticisms/pseuds/drywitticisms
Summary: Angelica pays a visit to the Hamilton family, and she finds herself unable to function.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	i could use a shooting star right now

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, it's all fluff. I won't even lie about it; there's nothing here but tooth-rotting fluff that's so sweet that it hurts. Personally, I just want to get all these fluffy one-shots out of my system first because there's only one way to go from here and that's either smut and/or angst, which is definitely coming.
> 
> Just you wait ...
> 
> Title comes from Jordin Sparks, "11:11." If you haven't realized it by now, but I listen to a LOT of R&B music. If you're unfamiliar with the genre, then you will definitely become familiar with it because most, if not all, of my stories are inspired by R&B music in some way.

Static electricity. 

It started from her fingertips and made its way up her forearms to her shoulders down to her torso before fully coursing through her entire body.

Her breath had caught in her throat. She was speechless. 

She wanted to speak, to say something, say _anything_.

But she couldn't. 

Her brain wouldn't cooperate, and she suddenly felt silly at the thought.

What fully grown woman was struck speechless like an infatuated 16 year old girl?

Angelica Schuyler, that's who.

She forced a small smile onto her face wrought with nerves. 

She could still feel the electricity coursing through her veins.

She felt the vibrations under her skin. 

The tension thick in the air was enough to keep her rooted in place - rooted in the center of the room. 

She was almost afraid to move. 

While uncomfortable and slightly embarrassing, she didn't want to do anything that would cease this feeling from existing.

That feeling of satisfaction and **freedom**.

"Angelica."

She shook her head as she attempted to find her bearings. Shaking her head would aid in freeing herself from those intense, heady thoughts of being lovesick and smitten.

Or so she thought. 

"Angelica." The voice repeated.

"Yes?" She forced out.

"You haven't said anything to me since you've gotten here."

"I know, and I apologize. I seemed to have forgotten myself." She explained with a small smile. 

"Eliza wanted me to come check on you." He replied.

Alexander had just entered their guest room where Angelica was holed up ever since she arrived hours ago.

She hadn’t even fully unpacked yet with her suitcases still scattered across the room untouched.

“Of course she did,” Angelica said with a smile, “I’m fine; I just needed some time to myself. How are you faring? How's Phillip?"

"I'm great, and Phillip is doing so well." Alexander replied, "He’s becoming so advanced; he’s so intelligent. I'm always excited to see what new thing he's going to show me each day."

She nodded. She was still finding it difficult to speak for some reason.

"I've never known you to be this quiet." He joked.

"You take that back, Alexander Hamilton!" She exclaimed playfully.

"You never answered my initial question - how are you? How's London? How's your husband?" He said smiling back at her.

"I'm well. London is okay; it's a little more cloudy and gloomy than I would like but that's fine." Angelica said, "And John is great, as well. He's accomplishing so much."

"I've heard of his accomplishments. He's pretty brilliant." Alexander replied.

"Oh, you're familiar with his political career?"

"Yes, I've been following his career very closely."

"Why would you be interested?"

"I just wanted to make sure my favorite sister is married to a worthy and ambitious fellow." He said.

Angelica nodded at his words. She accepted the explanation; she didn't have a reason not to.

After a few moments of silence, Alexander broke their silence. 

"This is … a bit strange, yeah?" He said motioning between the two of them with his hand.

"How so?"

"In our letters, we always have so much to say. Our conversations tend to flow like water. But now, we're both fairly mute."

"I’m sure there’s a logical explanation for it." She said.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" He asked.

"Things have always been fairly …. _intimate_ with us. It's just difficult having a conversation with you face to face like this. It's much easier to talk to you through letters. I'm not as overwhelmed."

"Is it troublesome for you?" 

"No." She half yelled in an attempt to correct him.

She didn't want him to think differently of what she truly meant. Misunderstandings had a tendency of ruining even the most spirited of connections.

"It's not troublesome for me; I'm simply unfamiliar with this feeling." She further explained. 

"The feeling of your belly tying itself in knots and the feeling of butterflies floating around? The feeling of being unable to catch your breath? The feeling of being knocked off your feet where you stand?" Alexander passionately stated.

"Yes, that feeling."

"I feel it too, but I've felt that feeling for much longer than you. I know how to manage it." He said.

"Well, you're married so I wouldn't think that feeling would ever go away." She softly stated.

"If I were speaking of my wife, then I would agree. Alas, I am not talking about her." He said staring into her eyes willing her to see.

Willing her to see what was in his heart so he wouldn't have to utter those words that could turn their world upside down. 

Angelica was wholly aware of what he was implying, but she forced herself not to respond to it. 

She never allowed herself the freedom to think about the implications of their feelings, because she knew it would only lead to them crossing a line that should never be crossed.

Once the dam broke, it would be hard to stop it.

"I see." Angelica replied before changing the subject. “How’s work? Are you and Thomas Jefferson seeing eye to eye yet?”

“I doubt there will ever be a chance of the two of us seeing eye to eye; he’s still an uptight, narcissistic scoundrel but I’ve learned to block him out.” He explained. “Work is stressful and there’s a lot of pressure, but it comes with the territory.”

“I believe in you, so I think you will succeed in delivering on what’s expected of you and in regards to getting through to Jefferson.” Angelica said. “Your intelligence is your strength; no one can hold a candle to you where that’s concerned.”

He simply stared at her wordlessly. She wasn't sure what he was thinking or maybe she knew but was terrified of what it meant. 

“How do you do that?” He said with a mystified stare.

“What?”

“How do you know the right words to make everything okay?” He asked out of confusion.

Dumbfounded.

Angelica noticed the dumbfounded look on his face; she felt those butterflies swirl in her stomach once more.

“I don’t know,” She said with a shake of her head and a small smile teasing her lips, “I simply said to you what I thought would help me if I were in your position.”

“Well, it worked.” He said with a disbelieving scoff.

“Jefferson is a bully, but you know how to handle bullies.” Angelica continued, “You’ve been dealing with men like Jefferson your whole life; he’s not a threat.”

With those words, Alexander couldn’t help but to stride towards her quickly before grabbing her and pulling her body into his. 

“Thank you. You don’t know what you’ve done for me, and I appreciate your words of wisdom.” He said gratefully.

Pulling away from him, Angelica stared at him studying his face before gently stepping out of his hold and putting some physical distance between them.

She couldn’t stand being this close to him. They were already tempting fate with their intimacy through letters; physical closeness would completely render Angelica useless. 

She would soon dissolve into a pile of mush.

“It’s nothing you haven’t done for me,” She gently stated refusing to accept his compliments.

“I don’t do half of what you’ve done for me; I wish I could do more for you.” He said with a shake of his head, “You're an amazing woman who always knows the right words to say and I'm the babbling fool in awe of you."

She laughed to herself while shaking her head. She wasn’t used to this, to any of this. Yet, here Alexander was constantly giving her compliments and making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Angelica knew she wouldn’t succeed in convincing him to stop with the compliments; the best thing to do was to go with it.

It couldn’t hurt, and it actually felt … _refreshing_ to receive compliments.

John wasn’t big on compliments; he wasn’t a very affectionate man at all, so Angelica found that Alexander’s words affected her significantly in many ways.

His words made her days shine a little bit brighter, and she always felt so much lighter afterwards.

“I see you still don’t like receiving compliments.” Alexander said with a small smile.

“It’s not that I don’t like receiving them; I just never know how to accept them.” She softly replied.

“Would it have something to do with how rare it is that you hear them in the first place?” He questioned knowingly.

“I guess you could say that’s a part of it, but how did you know?”

“I know some people would think me to be unaware and ignorant, but I do take notice of the things that happen around me.” He said maintaining eye contact with her, “If my letters are a source of brightness in your life, then that tells me you’re not accustomed to it. Which means you’re not accustomed to receiving such things at home.”

Angelica simply stared back at him.

She didn’t know what to say.

She didn’t want to confirm or deny what he was saying, but she also knew there was no way she could lie to him.

He would see right through her, just like she could see right through him.

“Am I accurate with my assessment?”

“Yes.” She said.

“You don’t have to worry about that again,” He said.

“Why?”

“If my words are enough to make you feel even a sliver of the same happiness that you give to me,then that's more than enough for me.” Alexander said.

Angelica released a deep sigh at his words. 

She should have seen it coming, but it still managed to knock the breath out of her. 

His words, the way he looked at her, and the way he made her feel when they were in the same room.

All of it was enough to throw her universe into a tailspin, and it was … mind boggling. 

Mind boggling for him to even harbor that ability in the first place, but it wasn't very difficult because she was already halfway there. 

Mind boggling for him to even feel what she felt, but it was fairly evident that he did. 

“Alexander-” She began.

“I know, I know.” He said, “But I’m not going to ignore or hide my feelings; besides, you would automatically know if I’m putting on airs. You’re the only one who seems to be able to see right through me without my saying anything.”

Angelica found that to be the beauty of their connection - the **knowing**. 

The ability to be able to simply look at someone and just _know_. 

Knowing what they’re feeling, knowing what they’re not saying, and being able to read between the lines of what they _are_ saying.

It was so easy, so simple, with them.

There was no reason to pretend. 

Why pretend when they both knew the truth?

She knew most people spent their whole lives never finding that.

But they had, they had found that special **something**.

She wasn’t letting it go. She wasn’t letting _him_ go either.

Alexander had shown himself to her, and she couldn't rightfully reject him.

 _Rejecting him would mean rejecting herself._

Angelica wasn't the type to hide from herself, so she refused to hide from him.

She knew who she was and how she felt, which meant that she knew him by extension.

“Now, are you ready to come downstairs?” He asked offering up his arm to her, “Your sister is worried sick and she wants to hear about your trip.”

Smiling brightly at him, Angelica walked across the room towards him and hooked her own arm through his.

“Lead the way.” She said as they both exited the room.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? The one thing I do enjoy about these one-shots is my ability to incorporate canon quotes. Like, it's the easiest thing to do because there's so much to choose from.
> 
> Here's another reminder - you guys should really enjoy these fluffy one-shots while you still can. There's something coming around the river bend that's going to cause all of us a WHOLE lot of PAIN but in a good way. You're going to hate me but then you're going to love me.


End file.
